Yousei! Pretty Cure 5
by Anthony Tomoe
Summary: A evil company named Despair has come to take the 50 Hope Gems. But Yes! Pretty Cure 5 is no longer active, now it's their daughters turn to protect the world and the Palimer Kingdom.(Yes! Pretty Cure 5's daughters)
1. Episode 1

**OC Descriptions -**

**Yume Koji - Age 14, Konata Izumi's height, with a thin build, she has Coco's eyes, and her mothers hair color, her hair is in the same style as Urara only her pigtails go to her hips, mothers skin color.**

**Lilly Minazuki: Age 14, 5'3, with a petite build, she has crystal blue eyes, and pale skin, her hair is blue like Karen's but her hair only goes to her shoulders she also wears glasses.**

**Sizuka 'Siz, and Zuka' Akimoto: Age 14, 5'2, with a thin build, she has dark green eyes, tan skin, and light green hair in a high pony tail.**

**Akane Natsuki: Age 14, 5'4, with a build like her mom, she has tan skin, deep blue eyes, and red hair going to her ankles, most of the time tied in two pony tails like Homura Akemi used to.**

**Minako Amai: Age 13, 5'3, with a petite build, eyes like her father, her hair is blond and going to her hips in straightened, and pale skin.**

**Sugar: A fairy resembling a fox, she is white with a red streek down her back.**

**Toffee: A fairy resembling a skunk with a caramel streeks instead of white.**

* * *

**OC Outfits -**

**Yume's: Yume wears an outfit just like her mom in the first season.**

**Lilly: Wears a dress like Rikka's from Doki Doki, blue heels the same color of the dress, and a blue ribbon in her hair.**

**Sizuka: Wears a mint green, blouse, sneakers, and mini skirt, with black leggings going to her ankles.**

**Akane: Wears a red short sleeved shirt with the word LOVE printed in pink letters, jean short-shorts, and red sneakers.**

**Minako: Wears the outfit Urara wore the first season.**

**Me: Welcome everyone to Yousei! Pretty Cure 5!**

**Yume: Please enjoy it, and we have a question for you all!  
**

**Me: Should Natts be the father to Akane or Sizuka? Also can I get a disclaimer.**

**Yume: Anthony doesn't own Yes! Pretty Cure 5 or it's characters. He does own Yousei! Pretty Cure and its characters this was done by a fan of Pretty Cure for fans of Pretty Cure. So please don't sue us.**

**Me: Thanks**

**All OC's: Yousei! Pretty Cure 5 starts now!**

* * *

~Yume's Room~

Yume woke up groggily and stretched in her bed, the pink haired girl turned her head and screamed.

"I'm gonna be late for my first-," Is all she screamed before she fell out of bed.

Yume clumsily ran around the room getting dressed and braiding her hair. She then ran down the steps falling on the floor onto the soft carpet.

"Mom why didn't you wake me up!" Yume whined.

"I did 5 times sweetie and you said you were awake." Nozomi sighed.

"And you believed me?!" Yume yelled grabbing her backpack and putting her lunch in it and running out the door.

Yume tripped over her feet 2 times while running down the street.

_'Hi there! My name is Yume Koji, I like cute things and the color pink. I don't know who my father is, my mamma won't tell me. But that's okay, I'll find out someday.' _Yume thought as she ran down the street.

Yume barely caught herself before she fell and smiled at the sky. Taking in a breath of fresh air loving the smell of fall.

* * *

_OP: Yousei! Pretty Cure 5 Smile And Go Go!_

* * *

Yume panted as she barely made into the classroom her pink hair dangling down.{A/N: Her hair color is somewhere between Cure Dream and Nozomi's.}

"You must be the new student, welcome." The teacher said.

"Hello everyone, my name is Yume Koji." Yume said with a bright smile.

"Welcome." All the students said.

* * *

~At Lunch~

Yume sat by a tree and opened her lunch and took out her chopsticks. She looked up as a shadow as casted over her, she saw Akane with a large smile.

"Can I sit with you Yume-chan?" Akane asked her smile staying.

"Sure Akane-chan!" Yume said with a bright smile.

"Thanks!" Akane exclaimed with a boyish smile and sat down.

"So how are you?" Yume asked clumsily picking up her chopsticks that just fell out of her hand.

"Good, how about you?" Akane asked taking a bite of shrimp curry.

"I'm great, I just came to this part of Japan yesterday." Yume said smiling then taking a bit of hamburger curry.

"So are you gonna take any clubs?" Akane asked her blue eyes curious.

* * *

_Episode 1: Cure Hope's Sparkling Entrance!_

* * *

"Nope, I'm too clumsy." Yume said taking another bite of her hamburger curry. "How about you?"

"I'm gonna take the soccer and volleyball club!" Akane yelled fist pumping the air.

"Awesome, I'm gonna cheer you on!" Yume said brightly.

"Thanks." Akane smiled back putting a thumbs up.

* * *

~After School~

Yume tripped over her own foot as she walked out of the school. Yume glanced up curiously, and her eyes followed a glowing pink butterfly.

"W-Wait Mr. Butterfly!" Yume hollered.

Yume ran after the butterfly tripping as she went. She ran until the butterfly disappeared in an abandoned mansion.

"Why did the butterfly go in there?" Yume asked dumbly.

Yume ran into the mansion to find a little fox in the center all beaten up. Yume ran to the fox picking it up.

"H-Help~susu." The fox said.

"Who did this to you!" Yume yelled not caring the fox was talking.

"Despair did this, it's a evil company who wants to take everyone's happiness and energy~susu." The fox panted.

"And you won't see the light of day girly." A deep voice said.

In the shadows a man stuck out his hand, in his hand was a Kowina mask.

"You have to hurry and run, they even attacked the Palmier Kingdom~susu." The fox said.

"What's your name?" Yume asked cocking her head to one side.

"Sugar~susu." Sugar said weakly.

* * *

_Eyecatch 1: Yume and the girls appear making a poster Yume smiles and holds up the poster revealing the YPC5 Logo._

_Eyecatch 2: Yume comes running in and she trips over her feet. All the girls sweatdrop and Sugar and Toffee laugh. Then the YPC5 Logo appears._

* * *

"Give up all hope girl, you can't save that fox." The man giggled.

"Your wrong." Yume said standing up holding Sugar close.

"What did you just say?" The man growled.

"I won't give up hope, because I don't want to. I'll protect Sugar even if I don't know how." Yume smiled.

Then the glowing pink butterfly flew over to Yume, the butterfly just floated.

"Hurry hold out your wrist~susu!" Sugar yelled.

Yume nodded and held out her right wrist, the butterfly landed on her wrist and it turned into a Hope Catcher. Which looked like a Pinky Catch.

"Hurry transform~susu!" Sugar yelled jumping out of Yume's arms.

Yume nodded and she knew what do.

"Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!" Yume yelled transforming.

Her transformation was just like her mom's, her hair turned pink like Cure Dream but it's style was like Sailor Cosmos. Her outfit like first season Cure Dream.

"Hope Is The Power That Gives Everyone Their Dreams, I Am Cure Hope!" Cure Hope yelled posing.

"Cure Hope?" The man said.

Cure Hope blinked and she looked at herself.

"What happened to me!?" Cure Hope screamed.

"Shut up! Come out Kowina!" The man yelled throwing the mask and disappearing.

The mask hit a lamp and it turned large.

"Kowina!" The monster yelled and began chasing Cure Hope.

"Someone help me!" Cure Hope cried out and ran around.

"Oh no~susu." Sugar sweatdropped.

Cure Hope then jumped up just as the lamp shot a beam of light at her. Cure Hope then kicked the Kowina across the face blinking in surprise.

"Kowina!" The monster yelled and punched Cure Hope across the room.

"No!"' Cure Hope cried and hit the wall.

"Use your special power~susu!" Sugar yelled.

Cure Hope nodded and jumped up and kicked the Kowina across the room then punched it into a wall.

"Feel The Power Of Young Girls Hope, Pretty Cure Hope Shower!" Cure Hope yelled.

Cure Hope summoned a huge pink butterfly and punched it sending pink light, pink shards of glass and glowing butterfly's at the Kowina.

"Kowina!" The Kowina yelled as it was purified and the room went back to normal.

Cure Hope landed on the ground passing out as she fell to the ground she turned back into Yume. Sugar ran over to her not sure what to do.

* * *

_ED: Love, Love, Dream!_

* * *

**Yume: Yesterday I became Cure Hope and beat up the big bad monster! But I passed out in the mansion how can I tell my mom, my secret?!**

**Sugar: You have another problem~susu!**

**Yume: What is it?**

**Sugar: Your friend Akane saw you and there is a Kowina stopping her soccer practice~susu!  
**

**Yume: I have to do something!**

**Next Time On Yousei! Pretty Cure 5: Cure Passion's Fiery Entrance!**

_**The Power Of The Butterfly's Will Guide The Way To A Beautiful Future!**_

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading the first chapter! Also no flames please or mean reviews! Cookies for reviewers!**


	2. Episode 2

**Me: Yes! We got Yousei! Pretty Cure 5 Episode 2 for you!**

**Akane: Please enjoy everyone!**

**Me: Also since my friends dropped out on this project. I will be doing it solo now!**

* * *

**OC Description -**

**Sam Kurokawa: A girl who looks like Nagisa from Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion. Age 14 and height was changed to 5'9.**

**Takashi Hoshiyume: A man who looks like Natts but with black hair.**

**A/N: This story takes place in Portland Oregon.**

* * *

Yume woke up to see she was in her room with Sugar sleeping next to her.

'That was one messed up dream.' Yume thought.

Yume lifted her right wrist to see the Hope Catch and she sighed.

"So it wasn't a dream." Yume sighed.

"Did you have fun last night?" Nozomi asked walking in.

"W-What do you mean?" Yume stammered.

Nozomi smiled brightly her pink eyes closing.

"I know about your secret." Nozomi said with a brighter smile.

* * *

_OP: Yousei! Pretty Cure 5 Smile And Go Go!  
_

* * *

"But how!" Yume yelled falling out of bed

"Sugar told me." Nozomi smiled.

Sugar yawned and stretched a bit, meanwhile Yume glared at Sugar.

"I-I'm sorry~susu!" Sugar yipped and curled into a ball.

"OH MY GOSH I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Yume screamed and tripped over her sheets and quickly got dressed and grabbed her bag and stuffed Sugar into it.

Yume screamed and ran out the door tripping over her feet as she went.

"Why am I such a klutz!" Yume yelled running then tripping over her foot as she skidded past the school president.

'Is that girl always a klutz?' Lilly thought.

_Episode 2: Cure Passion's Fiery Entrance!_

In The Classroom~

"Everyone I am retiring." The teacher said.

"N-No way." Akane said dumbfounded.

"But I already have my replacement." The teacher said smiling. "Please welcome, Takashi Hoshiyume."

All the girls except Lilly, Sizuka and Akane cheered like their lives depended on it. Yume's eyes were sparkling with endless sparkles.

"He's so gorgeous!" Yume squealed.

"Oh boy." Akane sighed face-planting onto the desk.

"Pleased to meet you." Takashi said in a husky voice.

Akane sighed and let her hair out of their ponytails and Yume stared in absolute awe.

"Pleased to meet you!" All the girls screamed.

~At Lunch~

Akane and Yume both sat near their tree and sighed contently.

"So what are you doing after school?" Yume asked like a ditz as she at her chicken curry.

"Soccer Club." Akane said tying her hair in the twin tails then eating a chocolate dumpling.

~Meanwhile In Despair~

"How dare you!" A man growled his chair not turning.

"I'm sorry..." The man trailed off.

The man stepped out of the shadows, he was a tall man standing about 5'11, he had a skinny build, and wore a black biz suit, and black dress shoes, his skin was tan, his eyes black just like his shoulder length hair.

"I demand you get a Hope Gem today, Oh! And if you, Taka, can get rid of Cure Hope, do so. Or else you will be taking a vacation." The man said.

"Understood sir." Taka said bowing then walking out.

* * *

_Eyecatch 1: Yume and the girls appear making a poster Yume smiles and holds up the poster revealing the YPC5 Logo._

_Eyecatch 2: Yume comes running in and she trips over her feet. All the girls sweatdrop and Sugar and Toffee laugh. Then the YPC5 Logo appears._

* * *

In The Classroom~

Akane smiled as she walked in, with Yume right behind her. Who as usual was tripping over her feet.

"Your a klutz." Akane said with a boyish smile.

"I can't help it." Yume responded smiling cutely.

"Everyone to your desk please." Takashi said.

Everyone headed to their seats, but Yume fell flat on her face as she walked up the steps.

"Ouch!" Yume whined and pushed herself up and took her seat.

"Now everyone open your math textbooks to page 200." Takashi said.

Everyone groaned, except Lilly, and Sizuka who smiled broadly.

~After School~

Yume skipped happily down the street, then her bag started to wiggle and jump.

"Let me out~susu!" Sugar yelled.

"Sorry." Yume said apologetically.

Yume unzipped her bag and Sugar hopped out and sat on Yume's shoulder. Sugar took a deep breath then her ears perked up.

"A Hope Gem is near~susu!" Sugar yelled.

"What is that and where?" Yume asked going back to being a ditz.

"It's this." Taka said appearing in front of her.

In his hand was a pink pearl, and Taka was smirking.

"That gem, is what will allow us to restore the Palmier Kingdom~susu!" Sugar growled at Taka.

"Then if you beat me, I will give it to you." Taka smirked and pulled out a Kowina mask.

Taka then threw the Kowina mask and it attached itself to a fire hydrogenate. Then it grew arms and legs and it glared at Yume.

"Kowina!" The monster screeched.

"Sugar hide." Yume said.

"Okay~susu!" Sugar said scampering away.

"Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!" Yume yelled transforming.

'I will win this time.' Taka thought growling.

"Hope Is The Power That Gives Everyone Their Dreams, I Am Cure Hope!" Cure Hope yelled posing.

~Meanwhile At The School~

Akane kicked the ball hard, it hit the tree with great force. She was panting now, practice had been over for an hour now. But, Akane was determined to be the star player. Then Akane heard a shriek of terror.

~Back To The Fight~

Cure Hope screamed as she was hit and knocked into a tree. Cure Hope stood up and slapped the Kowina in the face, then the Kowina then sprayed Cure Hope with ice cold water.

"Please help me!" Hope cried out.

"I'm here to..." Akane trailed off as she dashed into the fighting area.

"A-Akane run!" Cure Hope yelled and low kicked the Kowina.

"Yume?!" Akane asked freaked out.

"Yep, just don't tell anyone at school, okay." Cure Hope said like a ditz but then got blasted by loads of cold, and hot water.

Hope cried out and fell to the ground, Akane glared at the Kowina.

"Leave, Yume alone!" Akane growled.

A glowing red butterfly flew out of nowhere and hovered in front of Akane.

"Hurry hold out your wrist~susu!" Sugar yelled.

Akane held out her right wrist and the butterfly landed on Akane's wrist. The butterfly glowed and it turned into a red Hope Catch. Then Akane looked at the Kowina which was dumbfounded.

"Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!" Akane yelled.

Her transformation and outfit was just like her moms, Akane's hair glowed and was taken out of their braids, her hair turned deep red and it turned shorter into a side pony tail on the left side of her head. Her eyes glowed and turned

"Passion Is The Power That Allows People To Chase Their Dreams, I Am Cure Passion!" Cure Passion yelled posing.

"A-Akane, your a Pretty Cure!" Cure Hope said hugging her friend.

"Yep now lets beat that monster!" Cure Hope said with a boyish smile.

"Kowina!" The monster yelled sending water at the duo.

Cure Passion grabbed Cure Hope and they managed to dodge the attack. Cure Passion then ran up the side of a tree then kicked the Kowina into a tree.

"No!" Taka yelled.

Taka sent black fire into the Kowina and it grew huger.

"Let's see you beat it, Cure Hope!" Taka laughed not knowing about Cure Passion's powers.

"Heal it together~susu!" Sugar yelled.

Cure Passion and Cure Hope both smiled happily.

"Feel The Power Of A Young Girls Hope, Pretty Cure Hope Shower!" Cure Hope yelled performing her attack.

As the attack charged at the Kowina it sent a ton of water at the attack pushing it back.

"Feel The Power Of A Girls Passion, Pretty Cure Passion Victory!" Cure Passion yelled.

Passion summoned a large red glowing butterfly, she jumped up and kicked it. Sending butterfly's, burning glass and balls of fire at the Kowina. The dual attack demolished the water, and it purified the monster.

"I'll remember this Pretty Cure!" Taka yelled disappearing in a flash of lightning.

* * *

_ED: Love, Love, Dream!_

* * *

**Akane: Oh my gosh!**

**Yume: What is it?  
**

**Akane: The famous Urara's daughter is transferring to our school!**

**Yume: No way!**

**Sugar: I Have A Feeling She Might Be A Cure~susu!**

**Yume and Akane: A FAMOUS PERSON MIGHT BE OUR PARTNER!?  
**

**Akane: Next Time On Yousei! Pretty Cure 5, The Famous Girl Is Full Of Effervescent!**

_**The Power Of The Butterflies Will Guide Everyone To A Beautiful Future!**_


	3. Episode 3

**Me: It's time everyone!**

**Akane: For what?**

**Me: Yousei! Pretty Cure 5 The Movie: Princesses Of The Butterflies!**

**Yume: Tell us the plot, please!**

**Me: Here is a little sneak peak at the movie: All the girls of Yousei! Pretty Cure 5 and their mascots are invited to a ball in in The Butterfly Kingdom. There they are crowned as princesses, but then things turn for the worst and the mascots turn evil, tons of Kowina's appear, and worse Dark Yousei! Pretty Cure 5 shows up! Who's behind this? You'll have to find out!**

**Minako: When will the movie start?**

**Me: It will start around the 4****th**** chapter or the 7****th****.**

**Sizuka: Now to the chapter! Also if you want to see the profiles for the movie. He will post them on the 4****th**** chapter!**

* * *

~Akane's House~

"Akane, your going to be late for school!" Rin yelled up the stairs.

"Coming mom." Akane grumbled.

Akane rolled out of bed and got her school uniform on, she then brushed her hair and tied it into her twin tails. She then dashed out of her house, seeing Yume tripping over her feet as usual.

"Oh boy." Akane giggled rolling her eyes.

* * *

_OP: Yousei! Pretty Cure 5 Smile And Go Go_

* * *

"Your klutz~susu." Sugar sighed as she sat in Yume's bag.

"Don't judge me!" Yume yelled falling over her feet, landing on her face.

Akane sighed and walked over to the fallen pink haired girl.

"Here." Akane smiled and held out her hand.

"Thank you." Yume smiled taking Akane's hand and stood up.

Then a limo sped past them, they both then realized they would be late.

"We gotta go!" Akane yelled.

Akane then dashed down the street, practically dragging Yume with her.

* * *

_Episode 3: The Famous Girl Is Full Of Effervescent!_

* * *

Yume and Akane skidded to a hault as they saw Sizuka and Lilly trying to calm a large crowd down.

"Everyone please, she is a student treat her like one!" Sizuka begged.

"Stop please!" Lilly yelled.

"Yume." Akane said taking her eyes off of the scene.

"What is it?" Yume asked cutely.

"I found a Hope Gem last night when I was walking home." Akane whispered.

"Really, but how!" Yume exclaimed.

"Not so loud, but here's how I found it." Akane whispered.

~Flashback~

Akane ran down the street to her house, then something red whizzed past her face.

"What was that?" Akane asked raising her eyebrow.

Akane then followed the red object into the woods, she ran after it until it landed on a lily pad in a pond. It glowed bright and Akane tried to focus her eyesight.

"Is that a Hope Gem?" Akane asked herself.

Akane then held out her wrist and the Hope Catch glowed brightly. The Hope Gem floated over to the Hope Catch, it stopped glowing and went into the Hope Catch.

"Cool!" Akane fist pumped the air.

She then looked at her Hope Catch and saw that the pearl was red. Unlike Yume's, who's Hope Gem was pink.

~Present Time~

"That's how it happened." Akane smiled.

"Cool!" Yume fangirled.

They looked and saw Minako smile while walking past them.

"I-Is that Minako Amai!" Akane and Yume yelled then covered their mouths.

"Don't worry you guy's." Minako smiled then kept walking.

"So cool!" The red haired and the pink haired girls squealed.

~In Despair~

"How dare you!" The man yelled still not turning his chair.

"I don't break my promises." Taka snapped back silently.

"Last chance!" The man yelled like a maniac then giggling.

"Yes, sir." Taka bowed then walked out.

~Back At School~

Yume looked closely and in Minako's hair was a cross pin.

"Cute." Yume said a smile spreading on her face.

"Let's go." Akane said walking into the school.

~After School~

Yume and Akane were giggling and they stopped seeing, Minako. Minako was hopping around chasing a glowing yellow butterfly, she then fell over similar to how Yume falls over. The butterfly then flew away.

"Akane, was that..." Yume trailed off.

"Yep." Akane said nodding.

* * *

_Eyecatch 1: Yume and the girls appear making a poster Yume smiles and holds up the poster revealing the YPC5 Logo._

_Eyecatch 2: Yume comes running in and she trips over her feet. All the girls sweatdrop and Sugar and Toffee laugh. Then the YPC5 Logo appears._

* * *

"That means she could be a Cure?" Yume asked cutely.

"Yep!" Akane said fist pumping the air.

Minako then noticed Akane and Yume, she then went back to her proper posture.

"Hello." Minako said bowing like a proper lady.

"We saw you, you don't have to have to act so proper." Akane said.

"R-Really?" Minako said speechless.

"Yep, plus why do you act so proper?" Yume asked cocking her head to one side.

"I'll tell you, but not here. Let's go to the auditorium." Minako said a small smile on her face.

All the girls nodded and headed for the auditorium, not realizing that Taka was watching them. Once they were in the auditorium they all sat on the stage.

"Thanks you guy's, for allowing me to tell you guy's about why I act proper." Minako said.

"Your welcome." Akane said with a boyish smile on her face.

"The reason why I act so proper is because I want to be famous like my mother. She may be able to pull of the cutesy actress thing, but people expect differently of me. So I act proper to hide who I really am." Minako said a tear falling.

"You don't have to act proper." Yume smiled.

"Really?" Minako asked looking at Yume.

"Yea, just be yourself. Don't be what others want you to be." Akane said winking.

"Thanks girls, I appreciate it a lot!" Minako cried wrapping her arms around the duo.

"Your welcome, Minako!" Yume and Akane giggled hugging Minako back.

Suddenly they heard clapping, all of them looked up to see Taka on a podium.

"Bravo, what a touching show." Taka said in a snarky tone.

"You." Akane and Yume growled.

"Who is that?" Minako asked worried.

"That is Taka~susu." Sugar said crawling out of Yume's bag.

"A-A talking fox!" Minako squealed.

"You need to hide~susu!" Sugar insisted.

Minako nodded then hid behind the stage curtain. Taka then jumped down in front of the two girls.

"This time I will destroy you." Taka smirked.

He then summoned 4 Kowina mask, then they flew on the curtains then the curtains yelled.

"Kowina!"

"Akane lets do this!" Yume smiled.

"Just don't tell anyone at school, Minako." Akane smiled.

"Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!" The two girls yelled transforming.

"Hope Is The Power That Gives Everyone Their Dreams, I Am Cure Hope!" Cure Hope yelled posing.

"Passion Is The Power That Allows Everyone To Chase Their Dreams, I Am Cure Passion!" Cure Passion yelled posing.

"Attack Kowinas!" Taka yelled.

"Kowina!" The curtains yelled.

The curtains then wrapped around Cure Hope and Cure Passion. Cure Passion then kicked the curtains and they let go.

"I gotta do something..." Minako said quietly to herself.

"Kowina!" One of them yelled.

One of them attacked Cure Passion only to be punched, she then jumped up and kicked one of them but then they wrapped themselves around Cure Hope and Cure Passion tighter.

"I need to help them please." Minako prayed to God.

Then the glowing yellow butterfly appeared and floated in front of Minako. Before Sugar could say anything, Minako shot out her right wrist. The butterfly then landed on her wrist and turned into a yellow Hope Catch.

"Hey carpet-face!" Minako yelled stomping out onto the stage.

The Kowina's unwrapped themselves around the two Cure's dropping Cure Hope and Passion on the stage. They both looked at Minako her smirked.

"Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!" Minako yelled.

Minako's transformation was just like her mothers and so was her outfit. Minako then smiled and her hair glowed turning lighter blond, then the cross on the back of her head shattered. Her hair was put into two ponytails like Hana-chan from Ojamajo Doremi, the cross pieces reformed into two bands to tie her hair. Her eyes glowed and they turned lemon yellow, then a two small yellow crosses one on each top of the shoulder pad appeared.

"Effervescence Is The Power That Gives Everyone Happiness, Cure Effervescence!" Cure Effervescence yelled posing.

"Not a third one!" Taka yelled punching the wall.

"Now, Hope, Passion!" Effervescence yelled.

Hope and Passion nodded then jumped up, Hope and Passion then punched the curtains making them fly into a wall.

"Heal it together~susu!" Sugar yelled.

"No!" Taka yelled he then infused himself with the Kowina's.

"Oh my gosh..." All three girls gasped.

The Kowina-Hybrid then sent black lightning at them, all three Cure's were hit.

"Kowina!" The monster yelled sending more at them.

Cure Passion then stood up and punched the lightning hard breaking it.

"Hurry~susu!" Sugar said urgently.

All three Cures nodded.

"Feel The Power Of A Young Girls Hope, Pretty Cure Hope Shower!" Cure Hope yelled sending her attack.

"Feel The Power Of A Girls Passion, Pretty Cure Passion Victory!" Passion yelled sending her attack.

"Feel The Power Of A Girls Effervescence, Pretty Cure Effervescence Lightning Bubbles!" Cure Effervescence yelled.

Cure Effervescence summoned a large glowing yellow butterfly, she then put her right hand index and middle fingers on her lips. She then slammed both of her palms on the butterfly, lightning, bubbles, yellow glowing butterfly's, and sharp yellow crosses flew out.

"No!" Taka-Kowina yelled.

All the attacks hit him and just like that he was gone...

* * *

_ED: Love, Love, Dream!_

* * *

**Minako: I got big news!**

**Akane and Yume: What is it?**

**Minako: Our teacher is a fairy!**

**Akane: What!?**

**Sugar: I think I found the 4****th**** Cure~susu!**

**Yume, Akane, and Minako: Oh boy!**

**Minako: Next time on Yousei! Pretty Cure 5, A Shocking Secret And The Fourth Cure!**

_**The Power Of The Butterflies Will Guide Everyone To A Beautiful Future!**_


End file.
